Suffocate
by Zyion
Summary: Sakura has a decision to make and doesn't know it. Kakashi has grown feelings for his former student and Sasuke has been back for two years and has finally come to the decision that he wants the pink haired woman to himself. OOC-ness is applied REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

So the first lemon went alright. So here is another Kaka/Saku story I had on my mind this one will be longer than the last story. With this story I want it to be a little longer so I'm going to take my time with it and try and draw it out. I would really appreciate some reviews at least 5 so I can post chapter 2. If you don't like the story please don't flame me or make bad comments just keep them to yourself.

The title of the story is inspired by a song named Suffocate by J. Holiday.

~*Z*~

Title: Suffocate

Chapter: 1 /2?

Main Couple: Kakashi/ Sakura

Rating: M (NO CHILDREN UNDER 18)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sakura has a decision to make and doesn't know it. Kakashi has growing feelings for his former student and Sasuke has been back for two years and has finally come to the decision that he wants the pink haired blossom to himself. But how does she know if these two men are in love with her, unless one feels that he will suffocate without her. (LOL I totally suck as summaries!)

* * *

She couldn't believe she was about to go into the club dressed like this and it was all Inos' fault. Sure the dress was cute but it was totally not her!

Sakura knew better than to go shopping with her best friend who had a fetish for any thing short, revealing or just borderline sluttish. Not saying that her friend was a slut or any thing it was just that her sexy and Inos' sexy were extremely different.

The dress was black with gold foil print design the top right side with the same design on the left hem that went around the back. The front, with a gold necklace around her neck with a diamond in the center, sunk just a little with extra material showing a hint of cleavage. Sure the dressed looked like a simple sleeveless dress coming just above her knee but it was the back that really had her feeling self conscious. The back came just above the curve her behind and had to strings that came from the front and wrapped around her neck and criss-crossed along her back.

The shoes she liked of course, you couldn't go wrong with those. Unless of course they were very high in height and a thin heel then hell hath no fury like a women with stilettos that are causing more problems than they're worth. However she loved the shoes she bought for the dress they were black with a 3 3/4" wooden heels with a peep toe and a cut out upper.

In this particular outfit, for it being black it made her pink hair stand out as it hung down her back in waves.

Sakura sighed in resignation as the body guard, whose name so happened to be Daisuke, at the door looking for her name on the guest list that had to have at least fifty or so people on it.

Today was Naruto's birthday and Hinata decided to rent out a club for the occasion. So far Sakura had been waiting a good 2 minutes and she was getting really frustrated. She knew that her name had to have been on the first page and somewhere at the top. However this man was not living up to his name, because he was no help at all.

Taking a pink strand of her she moved it behind her ear to show a pair of gold earrings which hung long.

"Come on now Naruto is my best friend! Let me through already," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes as she waiting for the body guard who seemed to be taking his time going through a list of names.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" he said.

Sakura balled her fist feeling her chakra center there, her fist beginning to glow with the energy.

Through gritted teeth she spoke slowly, "Haruno Sakura."

"Here we go," with a smile as he looked up from the list. Her green eyes were flashing menacingly at him. "I'm sorry about that, the list... that is to say... its umm."

"Just move already, before I make you," she said flashing her eyes at him.

He moved slowly to the side and she walked passed him. She heard a low whistle as he got a look at the back of her dress. Before the guard knew it, he was seeing stars of every color passing before his vision. After a few seconds he only had a slight glance of pink hair as it disappeared through the doors.

"Damn," he grunted, standing on unsteady legs. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the line that seemed to have gotten longer.

As soon as she walked through the doors she heard squealing as Ino, Hinata and Tenten ran up to her.

"I told you that dress was made for you!" Ino squealed over the blaring music.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I have no other black dress in my closet, I would NOT be wearing this," she said turning around swooping her hair to the front.

She heard the girls squeal and giggle. Hinata even though she seemed so quiet was the first to say,"You're going to knock Sasuke out in that dress, Sakura it works for you."

"Believe me I am not here for Sasuke, time has passed and I know there are better fish in the sea," she said looking through the crowd of guest.

"Yeah right," said Tenten with a grin as they all turned and started walking to the VIP sitting area.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura as they walked attracting most of the male population.

"Well just the other day you were talking about Sasuke and how good he was looking," said Hinata with her voice slightly soft over the music.

"Just because I said he looks good does NOT mean that I'm interested," said Sakura with a roll of her eyes.

"Last time I checked that does mean you are interested," said Ino with a wink and a glitter to her eyes.

"Whatever," said Sakura.

They were slowly making their way through the throng of people who were moving on the dance floor. She felt a tingle go up her bare back as if someone had touched her. Turning her eyes clashed with a obsidian depth. Her former sensei raised a eyebrow at her and she in turn did the same thing. She licked her lips and turned back around making sure he caught the slight come hither look in her emerald colored eyes.

She could have sworn she heard his sudden intake of breath.

Sakura grinned as they finally made it to a table where Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. She tried not to show her disappointment at seeing the only other guy at the table who was single was Sasuke.

Sasuke his usually cold emotionless eyes were skimming Sakura appreciatively in her dress. Sure the girl could be downright viscous when she wanted to be, but damn she could be as viscous as she wanted to him, behind closed doors of course.

Sakura looked at Sasuke feeling his eyes practically devour her, and she couldn't but roll her eyes. She used to be in love with this guy and the only way to get his attention was to dress like she wanted him in the bedroom, how hentai of him.

In other circumstances, meaning a few weeks prior she would have been blushing at the look that Sasuke was giving her. However things had changed with her being at the hospital all the time and living her life the way she saw fit, without the complications of 'love.' Especially the one sided love she had felt for the Uchiha for so long, ever since that day he walked away from her she continued to hurt for him but for what.

"Hey guys, Happy Birthday Naruto," she said with a smile to the blonde who had the biggest grin on his face with his arms wrapped around a blushing Hinata.

"Thanks Sakura," he said with a even bigger grin on his face.

"How cool is this, Hinata rented the whole club for this," he said.

"Can't get no better than that I'm sure," Sakura said as he watched Naruto turn to his girlfriend and kiss her on the cheek and brought her closer to his body.

Sakura tried not blush or feel that pang of jealousy as she smiled, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Turning around she heard Sasuke take a breath at the back of her dress. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, maybe the dress wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Walking over to the bar, she put her elbows on the counter and slightly leaned over the counter to look at the drinks on the other side. She was never much of a drinker, but tonight she wanted something nice that would put her under a nice little buzz.

She felt the light brush of fingers on her back again. Turning to her right side she came face to face with her former sensei.

"I do believe Kakashi-sensei that you are following me," she said with a smile on her face.

"No I was actually coming over here for a drink, when I saw you again," he said with a eye crease.

"If you believe that," she said with a smile turning back to the drinks lining the wall. "You know I don't."

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

With a smirk on her face, "I would like the pink panty dropper."

Beside her Kakashi coughed into his hand. With a smile the bartender handed her a glass of the concoction she asked for. With a sip of the liquid she smiled again. She turned around and looked over the dance floor. She heard Kakashi order a Sake and turn around to lean against the bar as well.

Sakura took small drinks from her glass savoring the liquid as it slid down her throat.

"You want to dance?" asked a voice.

Looking up, a guy Sakura did not recognize stood before her dressed in slacks and a dress shirt that was open at the top to show a hairless chest. His blue eyes twinkled as she openly checked him out.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she leaned forward, "What's your name?"

He smiled, "Katsuo, and yours?"

"My name is Sakura, I guess I could dance with you now," she said with a smile as he took a step back and put his hand out for her to take. "Kakashi you think you can watch my drink for a few minutes."

Kakashi nodded with narrowed eyes on the guy who was taking Sakura onto the dance floor. He watched as she swayed her hips from side to side with the music as the guy, Katsuo, openly admired her ass.

"Why didn't you ask her to dance?" came a voice beside him.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're still going through that excuse that she was your student?" asked Genma drinking his Sake and sitting on a stool.

"I just didn't ask," came Kakashi's nonchalant response.

"Yeah right, if you don't ask I'm asking next," came Genmas' response as he looked over at Sakura on the dance floor. "And you know one dance with me and I'm taking her home and see for sure if she's wearing pink panties."

Kakashi didn't respond, however with narrowed eyes at his fellow shinobi he just set his drink down and walked onto the dance floor. His eyes narrowed for probably the third time that night as he came up to the stranger and Sakura who were dancing to close for his comfort.

Sakura didn't understand but she knew that Kakashi was acting very weird. Almost as if he was attracted to her.

* * *

Sakura noticed early on that Katsuo had very busy hands and wondering eyes. It was not the first time his hand grazed her breast as she turned to face a smile she looked him in the eye, "Touch where your not supposed to again and you're going to be through that wall over there."

Her voice was sugary sweet but the fire in her eyes made the guy take a step back. "Sorry."

"You were going to be," whispered Sakura as she turned around away from him as the song ended.

Easing through the crowd she ran head first into a chest of warm muscle. Stumbling backwards slightly she looked up as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her, bringing her up to his body.

"Thanks, I wasn't," she paused, knowing her face was aflame and turning her head to the side, "I wasn't going to fall Kakashi."

"I know," he said into her ear. "Want to dance with me?"

She looked up as a shiver ran down her spine. He was doing strange things to her, every time he spoke, or touched her. For some reason she just wanted him.

"Alright," she said with a nod of her head.

They started to sway to the music the song was soft and seductive as they moved together. Slowly Sakura relaxed her body and ran her hands up his body to wrap around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and continued to move.

He turned her around, her back to his chest, she started a slow grind against him.

Kakashi's breath nearly caught in his throat as he felt his body react to the seductive movements of her hips. "Damn Sakura what are you doing to me?"

* * *

Well thats it for now, hope you enjoyed it. Remember all I'm asking for is 5 reviews please!!!! Until next time...maybe...

Pink Panty dropper recipe

Beer  
Everclear  
Pink Lemonade  
Tequila

~*Z*~


	2. Now We See

Hi, did u miss me?

Sorry it took a while to get this one out and it so happens to be kind of short, but I'll make it up to u in Chapter 3 that I'm currently working on.

By the way thank you for all who have reviewed and put the is story on their favs. and even on story alert. I'm feeling soooo special right now :-D

Title: Suffocate

Chapter: 2 /?

Main Couple: Kakashi/ Sakura

Rating: M (NO CHILDREN UNDER 18)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sakura has a decision to make and doesn't know it. Kakashi has growing feelings for his former student and Sasuke has been back for two years and has finally come to the decision that he wants the pink haired blossom to himself. But how does she know if these two men are in love with her, unless one feels that he will suffocate without her. (LOL I totally suck as summaries!)

Well get going and read...

Recap:

They started to sway to the music the song was soft and seductive as they moved together. Slowly Sakura relaxed her body and ran her hands up his body to wrap around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and continued to move.

He turned her around, her back to his chest, she started a slow grind against him.

Kakashi's breath nearly caught in his throat as he felt his body react to the seductive movements of her hips. "Damn Sakura what are you doing to me?"

Kakashis' head dropped to her shoulder and she whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you don't mind, whatever I'm doing to you."

* * *

He groaned as her moves continued to move slowly, sensuously and hard against his arousal that was now pushed against her. Her arm came up and wrapped around his neck as he slid his hands down the side of her body in a slow movement barely touching the exposed flesh that was available to him every time she moved side to side.

He brought his lips to her ear and softly bit it and sucked on it softly, "I've missed you, damn you for doing this to me."

"How bad did you miss me Kakashi?" she asked turning around in his arms to look at him.

"You wouldn't even begin to know how much I've wanted to touch your skin," he said. "To kiss your skin, to hear your voice speak softly to me. I felt like I was suffocating without you with me."

She sighed as his fingers did mindless circles along her back.

Sasuke was sitting and watching Sakura and their former sensei move on the dance floor. He didn't like it one bit, she was supposed to be back at the table by now, sitting with him, enjoying his company. They were dancing to close and they seemed to be to familiar with each other to his liking.

Knowing that the song was about to end, he stealthily made his way over to the couple.

"Hey can I cut in?" he asked eyeing Kakashis' hand on her back.

They both turned and looked at Sasuke. Sakura pulled herself slightly away from Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi looked at her and noticed that she wanted to dance with Sasuke, he calmly kept the scowl off his face.

"Go ahead, thanks for the dance Sakura," Kakashi did a small bow to her hand and gave her an eye crease as he turned and walked away.

Sakura watched him walk away, she couldn't help herself as she licked her lips. 'Such a nice ass.'

* * *

Over the last 2 years that Sasuke had been back Kakashi and Sasuke had not seen eye to eye on a lot of things.

Kakashi still felt that Sasuke had betrayed the whole village by leaving and then coming back as if he didn't do anything wrong. Lady Tsunade did not even see it fit to give him any kind of punishment except no missions for six months. Also, to top it all off he noticed the younger mans' attraction to Sakura and it was unsettling to know that he might not have a chance.

Sasuke on his side just didn't like the old man, especially after he noticed the copy nin glancing a little to long at Sakura or when he touched her, the touches lasted a little to long for his comfort and that just had to stop. He wanted to restart his clan as soon as possible and so far the copy-nin was causing a problem with his plans with him always in the way of Sakura and himself.

Sasuke took her hand in his and brought her back to his chest. She felt the silk of his shirt on her bare back and it was making her slightly more sensitive.

"I thought you were just getting a drink," he whispered after bending his head low near her ear, his breath on her ear making her tense, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'm at a club Sasuke, I got," she said grinding slowly into him, "distracted."

Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura was grinding into him, specially since their relationship hadn't quite been the same either since he returned. She kept herself and worked to much for his liking, this was probably the second time that she had not been at work while their friends hung out at a bar on a Saturday.

"Well don't let it happen again," he said his arm wrapping around the front of her practically crushing her to his chest.

She raised an eyebrow, "Giving orders now Sasuke?"

"More like a request," he spoke his voice going low as he turned her around.

Sakura looked at the man standing in front of her as she placed her hand on his chest, "I'm not making any promises, especially to you."

With that said she licked her lips as she left him in the middle of the dance floor, making her way to the bar she reordered her drink.

Sasuke watched her with narrowed eyes, why would she say something like that when she knew how much he liked challenges. Before he had a chance to go after her a very nice ass pushed up against him and began to move almost roughly against him. With a raised eyebrow he wrapped his arm around the waist of said girl.

* * *

Slightly tipsy Sakura left the club after saying a round of goodbyes. She made sure that she left when Sasuke was otherwise occupied, she didn't want him to offer to walk her home. Walking down the street in the semi-cool air she made her way home.

Not to far behind her was Kakashi lazily following her. Sure her walk was straight and her voice hadn't slurred from when she said her goodbyes' to the birthday boy and everyone else, he knew she was slightly tipsy.

Sakura opened the door to her two bedroom house, she left the door slightly cracked as she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sipping on the water she walked to her bedroom. A king sized four poster bed stood out in the room. She loved her bed, she didn't know to many women in particular who had one, but damn it she loved her comfort and all the space. Placing the glass on dresser next to the door, she grabbed a hair tie and swung her hair up into a bun.

She gasped as she felt a warm breath caress her exposed back, "What did I tell you about leaving the door open?"

She loved when he spoke to her in such a soft, deep tone, it always felt like silk and velvet moving over her skin.

"Since you're not good with keeping up with the key I gave you, I thought I'd just leave the door open for you Kakashi," came her reply as she felt his lips glide across her exposed shoulder.

"You know I don't like you teasing me in front of Sasuke," he said, untying the string the held the dress up on her body. He brought his hand around to the front of her body underneath the fabric feeling the soft heated skin of her breast.

"Well that goes to show you about going to accept missions that keep you away for to long," she said biting her lip to keep from moaning as he lightly brushed the tips of her nipples with the tip of his fingers.

"I was only gone for three days," he said kissing the exposed flesh of her nape.

"Long enough," closing her eyes and leaning her head back against his chest.

"And the other guy?" he asked removing his hand from her breast and turning her around to face him. Taking the dress in his hands he pulled slightly to expose the top half of her body to him.

"Just couldn't help myself since you didn't come see me when you got in last night, I just wanted you to get a little jealous," she said with a smile as she shimmied her way out of the dress.

"And the dress?" he asked, watching as it slid to the floor to pool at her feet. He had to drag his eyes slowly up her body and inwardly groan as he wanted to slide down her body like the dress had just done. "This dress you knew was going to cause problems as soon as you walked into the place."

"I didn't pick it out," she said now standing before him in black and pink lace boy shorts and her stiletto heels. "Ino did, I had no choice but to wear it."

She stepped out of the ring the dress had made at her feet. He kept his hands to the side as he watched her stand before him in practically nothing, with her hand on her hip. His one eye was glazed over in passion as he noticed the pink nipples of her breast were peaked and just begging for attention.

Turning away from him she walked to the edge of the bed and sat on the edge to remove her shoes. He removed his clothes as he watched her remove the shoes slowly while looking at him. Their eyes never strayed from each other, except for when Kakashi was completely naked in front of her, mask and all.

His erection was really close to her face and she couldn't help but lick her lips and slowly blew on the tip.

He gasped and groaned at feeling her warm breath on his throbbing cock.

"Goodness I've missed you," he said as he leaned forward and grasping her chin as he put a soft kiss to her lips.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. "Or did he miss me me?"

She lightly grazed her fingertips along his cock tantalizingly slow. Holding on to the groan that wanted to emit from his throat he just watched to see what she planned to do. Grabbing the base of his cock, she brought it to her lips and her pink tongue slowly swirled around the tip.

There was a knock on the front door.

"You have got to be kidding me," spoke Sakura as she pulled away from his cock, with one last slow lick from base to tip she stood up and grabbed a short robe from the back of her bedroom door.

* * *

Well so what did u think? You have to leave a review... you know u want to!!! Well thats it for now, until next time. NO FLAMES!!!!

~*Z*~


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello Everyone,

Just want to put this out there since I've gotten two reviews for the same line since it is contradicting of the secret of the relationship. I do apologize and I am aware of the line(Sakura didn't understand but she knew that Kakashai was acting very weird. Almost if he was attracted to her.), it's just I haven't really had the time to go back and fix it. I'll try not to let it happen again. The only thing the line is missing is that Kakashi didn't act that way in public. Many apologies and I do hope that clears that up.... really don't want another review on the same line.

~*Z*~

P. s. sorry but the next chapter probably won't be out for a little while. Got a baby on the way and from the looks of it she's trying to be here for Christmas.... Until Next Time.


End file.
